


Heart racing

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, Vibrator, bottom louis as always, fluff at the end, louis gets kidnapped, louis has makeup on, louis wears a female costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis walked out of the bathroom, past the balcony. That's when it happened. The leader covered Louis' mouth and nose with a napkin that had chemical. Louis' eyes widen, tried to get away from the man's grasp until he soon went limp in the man's arms. The leader put him on his shoulder and walked out to the balcony.<br/>Twin #1 got closer to the balcony, took Louis and safely climbing down. The leader quickly took a pen and paper, wrote a note and left it on Louis' pillow. He turned, jumped on the tree, climbed down and left with the twins.<br/>After Harry wakes up, goes to the bathroom and he notices the note on Louis' pillow.<br/>'Hey Haz, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, but management called :( I'll be out with Eleanor for a bit. Don't make plans tonight I want to surprise you with something ;) Go enjoy your day off though! -With Lots of Love, Your Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart racing

Somewhere in London, Harry and Louis was sleeping safe in their bedroom. They were exhausted with the recordings and rehearsals they had to do for their 2014 tour. They haven't got the time to you know anything and they been feeling a bit cranky and touchy. The beautiful sunrise shinning on them, just like the cool breeze against their hot sweaty bodies. Harry had his arms lazily wrapped around Louis' waist just like always.  
Three men dressed in black and masks were getting out of a black car a block away from Harry and Louis' house. They walked slowly to the back of the house and to find out that all the windows and doors are locked. "Fuck," One of them said, "I didn't think they would have everything locked" Another groaned, "Tell me one celebrity that doesn't lock their house?" The leader of the group had enough "Twins! Enough with the bickering! They could hear you! Now help me up the tree" The other two nodded and helped their leader up a tall tree. As soon as he was up, he took a quick look and waited for a few minutes until someone woke up.  
Louis yawned, opened his eyes and turned his head back to Harry. He smiled and kissed him in the lips and removed his arms from his waist and got up. He walked into his bathroom to do his business. The leader just hid behind the curtains hoping he wouldn't be caught. He sent a signal down to twin #1, who climbed up the tree, hid behind the leaves, and waited for his part.  
Louis walked out of the bathroom, past the balcony. That's when it happened. The leader covered Louis' mouth and nose with a napkin that had chemical. Louis' eyes widen, tried to get away from the man's grasp until he soon went limp in the man's arms. The leader put him on his shoulder and walked out to the balcony.  
Twin #1 got closer to the balcony, took Louis and safely climbing down. The leader quickly took a pen and paper, wrote a note and left it on Louis' pillow. He turned, jumped on the tree, climbed down and left with the twins.  
After Harry wakes up, goes to the bathroom and he notices the note on Louis' pillow.  
'Hey Haz, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, but management called :( I'll be out with Eleanor for a bit. Don't make plans tonight I want to surprise you with something ;) Go enjoy your day off though! -With Lots of Love, Your Louis  
"Hmm, that’s strange" Harry said to himself. He walked over to the other side of his bed, picked up his phone and dialed Niall.  
"Ello?" Niall spoke "Hey, Niall! Sorry did I wake you up?" Harry asked regretting his decision about calling Niall so early "Umm yea, mate its ok though. I mean I don't want to waste my day off sleeping anyways haha besides I'm going home tomorrow and had no plans for today. Liam went to visit his family and Zayn is somewhere with Perrie some couple shit thing" Niall laughed over the phone. Harry felt relief and laughed "Oh well, I'm wondering if you want to go golfing later?" Niall was surprised "Oh sure, I thought you were going to spend it with Lou today?" Harry looked over at Louis' side of the bed "Well management called him to go out with Eleanor" Harry got up, walked towards his closet and takes out a shirt. "Hmm that’s weird, he would gone all rebel on them especially on his day off. Either way I'll meet you at the golf course in a few" Niall spoke. "Yea, sure ok" Harry felt unsure, but continued getting ready.  
"What the fuck?" Louis woke up to a dark room. He was tied up to a bedpost. He tried to get free, but it was no use. "You're awake finally!" A deep voice came that belong to the leader of the thrice. "Umm, who are you? What do you want from me? Where am I?" Louis said practically all at once. "Don't you think that maybe we would of just invited you instead of kidnap you, if we wanted you to know all those information?" The leader said "Well fuck you too" Louis was angry, who was this person to speak to him that way? "Got it!" The twins came through the door with a bag. "Perfect go undress him" Both of the twins made their way towards Louis. "No! Don't fucking touch me! I swear you know my boyfriend could beat your arse anytime soon!" Louis threatens them. "No, he can't" Twin #1 said “But he can to me though” Twin #2 said and everyone except Louis laughed. "Here drink this" The leader gave a glass of water "No, I won't!" Louis moved his head away. Twin #2 shrugged and drank it himself "Trust me mate, we aren't liking this part either"  
"Ha! I'm doing better than you!" Niall laughed at Harry when he messed up. "Watch me make the next one" Harry careful lined up his where the ball would land, took a swing which resulted in going to the wrong direction. "Ha! What now Styles?" Niall laughed, "That doesn't count! It was the air!" Harry exclaimed, laughing. "Aww man, you are off your game today. I'm going to go piss, be back in a bit" Niall then left. A few minutes later Niall came back, saying, "Long line, I almost piss myself" Harry laughed.  
An hour later, Louis found himself in a bedroom tied up with his ass face up. He wanted to cry so badly, but doesn't want to seem weak. However, he felt something vibrating on his ass. "Oh God!" He would yell if there wasn't a gag. He looked down and realized something; he was wearing a bunny costume, which was way to revealing. It was a black, tight dress so the thong part of the outfit was between his ass cheeks with a little puffy bunny tail on top of his ass. The front part was a heart shaped; he was also wearing cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He was also wearing a white Peter Pan collar necklace and bunny ear. He felt like Regina George from Mean Girls. Louis does admit he feels a bit turned on 'Oh my God!' Louis thought 'I'm going to get raped' Louis wanted to cry so bad right now, but he heard a door closed. "Louis?"  
"Thanks Niall for lunch again" Harry said walking towards the exit of the golf course. "No problem mate. Sorry I couldn't stay longer, I got that early flight tomorrow" Harry tapped his back "Yea, don't worry about it. See you in a few days, have fun" Niall turned to the other way "You too mate, say hi to Louis for me" and left. Harry was driving home and signing along to the radio. As soon as a horrible song came on, he changed the station and as cliché how it sounds it was 'Story of my life' and Louis' solo. "Really miss the loud mouth I call boyfriend" Harry laughed and pulled in his driveway. He got out of his car, locked his door and found it odd that his front door was unlocked. He walked in locked the doors and went upstairs.  
He walked into the room and turned on the light, he went over a put his jacket it the closet and then retreated to what he saw. "Louis?" All of Harry's blood has gone down to his penis. Louis turned his head and looked at Harry. Harry chocked on air, when he looked at Louis' face. He was wearing makeup. The mascara made his eyelashes long, the eyeliner made his eyes more noticeable and the lipstick just made it a whole lot hotter. Harry went over and removed the gag from his mouth. "Who did this to you?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know, but if you don't get your big dick here and fuck me hard, I'm so leaving you!" Louis whined, throwing his head back and moaned. Harry looked at Louis and ran his hand from the top of Louis' back, all the way down to his butt. He cupped both cheeks and opened them, while Louis moaned. There it was a smaller, pink vibrator.  
"Fuck, Lou" Harry soon got rid of his clothes and was standing up right, just like his penis against his stomach. Harry took the vibrator, pulled it and pushed it in harder. Louis groaned and tugged on the rope tied to his hands.  
"Harry, untie me now," Louis finally begged. Harry reached over, on top of Louis to untie him. "Ugh, Fuck!" Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry rubbing himself on Louis' ass. "Harry, please hurry up and fuck me NOW!" Louis threw his head back. Harry loved Louis like this, so he started grinding his penis against Louis and stroking Louis' penis. "Harry, fuck" Louis moaned.  
When Harry finished, he flipped Louis over and told him to wait. He quickly ran over to the drawer, pulled out his Polaroid camera, ran over to Louis and took a picture. "Sorry baby, you just look so fucking amazing"  
Louis moaned "Fuck, Harry. I have no idea why I actually like this" Louis got up, grab the headboard and bend in front of Harry with his head facing Harry. ~Snap~ Harry could see his own reflection from the mirror behind their bed. "You know what? Keep taking pictures, throughout the whole thing"  
Harry moaned, "Are you serious?" Louis nodded and made his way to Harry and pushed him down and started to stroke his penis ~Snap~ Louis then started licking the top ~Snap~ He then shoved the whole thing in his mouth, starting to deep throating him and he looked up at Harry. "Fuck! Louis" ~Snap~ Harry was so close, even though he warned Louis, but Louis kept at it. Louis pulled out and started jerking off until Harry released into his face ~Snap~  
Louis went over a grabbed lube from their nightstand and a napkin and started to carefully remove the cum from his face without taking any makeup off ~Snap~ Louis then handed it to Harry and laid down for him. Harry moved the thong to the side and pulled out the vibrator, watching Louis' face. ~Snap~ He turned it off and threw it to the floor. Adding lube to his fingers, he started to finger Louis up to four fingers ~Snap~ When he thought Louis was opened enough, he lubed up his penis.  
Louis took the camera from Harry ~Snap~ Took a picture of Harry applying lube to his penis, that was hardened once again. Harry took Louis' legs pulling it over his shoulders. ~Snap~ Harry took the camera from Louis ~Snap~ when he entered Louis and started to thrust into him. "Oh Yes, Harry" Louis moaned, he felt all over and Harry kept thrusting into him, like a mad dog.  
Harry pulled Louis' legs down to his waist, carried him to the wall, and fucked him against it, with Louis' wrist above his head. Harry reached over and took his camera and ~Snap~ Louis took the camera and ~Snap~ Harry took it back and set it to take pictures in 5 seconds and put it where it would catch them both. He hold Louis' waist, started fucking him hard. Louis threw his head back and moaned. ~Snap~ Harry leaned in and started to make love bites on Louis' neck, while Louis fisted Harry's curls close to coming. ~Snap~  
Harry picked Louis and took him back to the bed into the same position they were before and fucked him faster. "Shit, Harry! I'm close, so close!" Louis pushed down fucking himself into Harry. Harry changed his angle hitting Louis' prostate, repeatedly. "Yes, Harry! There, right there! Fuck!" Louis practically screamed. His cheeks were red from the heat and his hair was sticking to his forehead. 'God,' Harry thought, "he is so beautiful. What did I do to deserve him?' He kept faster and faster and Louis felt close. Being fucked so hard and good, Louis couldn't speak. He gasped after releasing all over his costume.  
"Fuck!" Harry then soon released into Louis. Louis moaned at Harry’s release into him and when Harry pulled out. Harry ran over to retreat his camera and took a picture of his cum sliding out of Louis' delicious ass. ~Snap~ And he positioned himself and kissed Louis on the lips ~Snap~ Louis smiled, feeling sleepy. Harry went to the bathroom and made a bath for Louis. He went over, undressed Louis, carried him to their bad tub and laid him down with a bath pillow on his neck. He changed the bed covers and undressed himself as well and got into the tub himself, sitting behind Louis. He carefully washed Louis' body and hair because Louis loves Harry's head massages. When Harry went to put the conditioner back, he then saw the little pink bottle "Makeup removal" He read the directions, pour some on his hands and gently massaged it on his face. After finished washing, drying and dressing Louis and himself, he carried Louis to their bed. He started brushing both of their hair if not then they both are going to get knots in their hair according to a really sassy Louis.  
After turning off the lights, he pulled the covers and wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him closer. He kissed Louis ''I love you" Louis snuggled closer to Harry, kissing his chest. "I love you too" In the morning, they both got messages and pictures of Louis wearing the costume and the other one where Perrie was applying the makeup on him. The caption read "Trust me; we do this because you guys need to get your frustration out. P.S. Always lock your windows too!" In addition, the messages were from Niall, Zayn and Liam.


End file.
